Frozen Fury
by Firestar001
Summary: "The cold passed reluctantly from the earth, and the retiring fogs revealed an army stretched out on the hills, resting." A story I made in my english class. My first one-shot featuring a new OOC: Desma Not a zombie story. Not part of any game scenes


**Hey everyone, what's up? Firestar001 here with his first one-shot. This was a story I created for my final exam for an English class and I wanted you all to have a look at it.**

**Desma: AUG - Suppressor, ACOG  
>MP5k - Suppressor, holographic sight, ext mags<strong>

**Ghost: SCAR-L - hearbeat sensor, Suppressor**  
><strong>Barrett 50 cal - Suppressed, thermal scope<strong>  
><strong>Mason: CAR-15 Commando - Suppressed<strong>

**Tank: CAR-15 Commando - Suppressed**

**Miller: AUG - Suppressor, Larger mags**  
><strong>CZ-75<strong>  
><strong>Crossbow<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or anything relating to call of duty in this fan-fiction. I do own Desma.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The cold passed reluctantly from the earth, and the retiring fogs revealed an army stretched out on the hills, resting."<p>

"Kilo One this is Big Eye six, you have multiple targets on the next hill. Over." My headset speaks into my ear, a message from the SR-71 Blackbird in the sky.

"Roger that Big Eye 6, visibility is improving here. Should be able to see again, keep us updated. Over," I reply as I grip my AUG and head onward. Sure enough, the winds blow away the mist enough to see. The cold passed reluctantly from the earth, and the retiring fogs revealed an army stretched out on the hills, resting. My eyes grow wide upon discovering the enemy in such a vulnerable position. While they have been giving us trouble these past few days of this fight, it would turn the tide in our favor to strike now. But our mission is an insertion and intel extraction; something silent, not a bomb run.

"Kilo team this is Desma. All members report," I speak into the mic at my neck.

"Ghost reporting in." "Mason reporting in." "Tank reporting in." "Miller reporting in." I let a smile crawl across my face, knowing that I'd hear those words. Ghost appears beside me; holding a silenced SCAR-H. I look at his face, or the reaper-skull face-paint and the black sunglasses. Then Tank appears with Mason next to him; both of them brown-haired men serving under my squad with suppressed CAR-15 Commando's. Lastly the youngest member, Miller appears, also holding an AUG.

"Okay here's the plan. We're going to head up the hill and go that way, before cutting back down to the building. We've got to do this quick and clean," I state. "Suppressed weapons only. Ghost, use that Barrett 50 cal. Big Eye 6 will keep us updated." Everyone nods and moves down the hill. Even though I'm a woman, they still treat me the same as any commanding soldier in SOG. The sleeping soldiers are quickly put in a perminate sleep with a quick knife in the throat. It's quick and clean, just how I like it. We make it into the building where the intel is being kept, after shooting at the guards on duty with the silenced weapons. I'm allowed the honors to extract the intel while the others take pictures of other evidence.

When I opened the lid, it looked like the box contained mostly papers, a jumbled mass of them, in several different languages and written in different styles of handwriting. There were diaries, maps, even ships' logs.

_What is this? _I mentally ask myself as I sift through the documents and papers. While the intel is in the box, everything else just seems to complicate things. Cargo ships, guns, ammunition, rations, weapons… half the stuff written here is enough to supply the Spetsnaz army for a good year. Then I see more documents pertaining to some sort of bio-weapon.

"Find the intel?" Mason asks me. I nod and show him the documents.

"Kilo one this is Big Eye 6; you have a convoy headed from the south. Recommend you get out through the back door."

"Roger that Big-Eye 6, heading out through the north door; keep us updated Over." We head out the door and rush down the steep path, hoping that we weren't spotted. But we can't have everything we want in this world.

"RPG!" Miller alerts as one Spetsnaz fires a rocket for us. Tank fires his CAR-15, but it's too late after the rocket is launched. It flies over our heads and strikes the mountain-side, a rumbling sound following the explosion.

"AVALANCHE!" I cry out as tons of snow and rock slide down the mountain. I'm rushing towards the drop-off and everyone follows me. "MOVE MOVE MOVE!" I'm the first one to jump off, spread-eagled and thankfully escaping the avalanche. My hand pulls the line on my parachute, releasing the cloth. Immediately my fall slows down as soon as I spot the treetops. I cross my arms and try to control the descent to earth, feeling branches and twigs snap and break as I barrel into them.

"Kilo One report! SOG team! Do you copy?" Big Eye Six questions, possibly hearing us crash.

"Big-eye this is Kilo One Alpha, checking for casualties, stand bye." I dust myself off of dirt and branches while Tank, Mason and Ghost report in. Miller doesn't. "Where's…" The words stop as I spot the kid, laying face down in the snow with a torn parachute. I bent over him, and tried to find any sign of life, but in vain. He was gone.

"Big-Eye 6 this is SOG Kilo One. We lost Miller, proceeding to next objective. Keep us posted." I report as I close the kid's eyes. I mentally say a silent prayer before taking his gear; extended magazines for the AUG, clips, CZ-75 pistol, and his dog-tags. My hands then grab the kid's combat-knife and crossbow: his two favorite weapons. _ He always said it's for quiet killing. I'd like to keep that alive. _I take both of them and close his eyes.

"Kilo One, be advised of a mission update; Marine forces are engaging in Spetsnaz troops west of your current location. It's a warzone out there."

"Roger that Big Eye Six. Moving to their location, watch our backs. Over." I pull up a mouth mask and cover my own face-paint; my whisker marks. Ghost manages to take out any that we find with the help of the Blackbird up in the clouds. A quick and easy movement, just how I like it. Suddenly there was a roar and a great confusion of noise. Fires leapt up and licked the roof of a nearby building. The throbbing grew to a great tumult, and the Mountain shook. I hear soldiers speaking in English, shouting out orders to the troops.

"Marines!" I call as we rush forward, an APC tank rolling past; the name 'Frozen Fury' scratched on the sides with the Marine Raider's logo.

"Polar!" I cry out to the nearby men, getting their attention with the friendly-ally code-word. The sarg comes up to me, holding an M16A4 rifle.

"Icepick," he replies as he directs his troops forward. "Are you the SOG team that was up in the mountains?"

"Kilo one. Tell your men to push forward; we'll be joining you for support." I command, my division overthrowing his authority, pointing over to positions of the soldiers.

"Yes ma'am. I'll let them know." He then goes forward to command the soldiers. "Rangers lead the way!"

"Kilo One, this is Big Eye 6 with an update. We got enemy soldiers in the next few buildings, possibly carrying anti armor weapons. M72 LAW's. and RPG's." I hear in my radio, giving them the confirmation that I got the message as well as relaying the information to the Sargent.

"We're going to need close air support!" Mason cries out. I rush over to one marine with a radio who seems to be communicating with a chopper.

"R-T Texas, this is One-Five, we need immediate air support at grid 7, Delta Oscar Tango!" He ducks as a bullet flies past his head.

"One-Five, we do not have clearance in that grid. Everyone's in the shit, son," I hear from the radio.  
>"Son of a bitch, fuck!" The marine curses before I rush up to him.<p>

"Kid! Pull it together and give me that radio," I tell him as I shoot my AUG, bullets hitting a few Spetsnaz Russians, scoring a few kills with the rifle.

"Who are you, SOG?"

"Just give me the god damn radio!" I order like a command sergeant. He hands it over, giving me 'good luck with that shit.' I ignore that comment.

"Texas this is Sierra Oscar Golf Kilo-Alpha-One. Priority one ordinance on my mark."

"Affirmative Kilo Alpha, Texas standing by." Texas radios, giving me the keys and command over their guns.

"Texas, multiple targets, first and second story. Anti-armor weapons, take them out." I radio as I mark the coordinates.

"Stand bye." Texas, a Hind helicopter flies by at my orders, sending bullets and missiles at the enemies in the buildings.

"Multiple kills confirmed, Texas is awaiting your mark Kilo Alpha." Frozen Fury rolls forward, firing off shells into other buildings. Soon we break off and enter the building my team is needed at.

"There is a land of the living and a land of the dead and the bridge is love."

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go. Now before you all start complaining, let me tell you this: I did not have ANY time to revise this, nor do I think I will ever revise it.<strong>

**This is unrelating to my story. During Finals for Semester 1 we had to write a story based on certain quotes that our teacher gave us. Here were the rules for the final exam:  
>1) We had to choose one quote and write a story using that quote for 15 minutes .<br>2) When that15 minutes was up we had to go to the next quote, insert that into our story and continue the composition.  
>3) It was important to try and finish the story by the end of the class, thus the ending may not be as satisfying.<strong>

Basically it was a timed writing period so there might be some errors and plot holes in the story.

* * *

><p>Quotes required:<br>The cold passed reluctantly from the earth, and the retiring fogs revealed an army stretched out on the hills, resting.

When I opened the lid, it looked like the box contained mostly papers, a jumbled mass of them, in several different languages and written in different styles of handwriting. There were diaries, maps, even ships' logs.

I bent over him, and tried to find any sign of life, but in vain. He was gone.

There is a land of the living and a land of the dead and the bridge is love.

* * *

><p>So tell me, what could you create with those quotes and 45 minutes?<p> 


End file.
